utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Vulkain
Vulkain is a French YouTube singer. His first works on YouTube were guitar covers and then he also began vocal covers with the song "Sayoko". He has a large tessitura and a powerful voice. He can reach high notes such as in his cover of "Unravel" in French. "Unravel" also becomes his most popular solo cover with more than 200,000 views after 4 months. Besides, his most noticable cover is the duet song "One Punch-Man OP" feat. Anba, which has more than 225,000 views. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ for Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle # Member of Meshi Kakumei for VocaFX # Member of Umeshu Time for KCEDB2 # Member of A LATTE TROUBLE for Serendipity Chorus Battle # Member of CollaboDaisakusen # Member of етea✿real for TTB2 # Member of HMMMM for 音&ME’16 List of Covered Songs (vocal) feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.01.19) # "Sarishinohara" (2013.02.09) # "Afflict feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.03.02) # "No Pain, No Game" (2013.03.20) # "Hikari no Kakera" feat. Elly, Juu, Leia (YT), Megumi, Sabi, Seika, Sumashu and Vulkain (2013.03.31) # "Rescue Fire" feat. Guilty Chorus, Poucet, Nyamai and Vulkain (2013.04.12) # "Drop of Rain -cut edition-" feat. Chishio (Kuraiinu), Nova, VinZ and Vulkain (2013.04.19) # "Pudding Annihilation" feat. Anba, Megumi, Chishio (Kuraiinu) and Vulkain (2013.04.30) # "Empath 144 x Material World feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Planetarium" (2013.05.22) # "Hirari, Hirari" feat. Sumashu, Megumi, Hana (YT), Vulkain, Yamiku, Maaya and Tsuki (2013.06.06) # "Overflow" feat. Chishio (Kuraiinu), Nova, VinZ and Vulkain (2013.06.17) # "Hitorinbo Envy" feat. Sumashu and Vulkain (2013.06.24) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug -remix- feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.07.19) # "Black Cat" feat. Tsuki, Megumi, Aya, Vulkain, Kuta, Juu, Poucet and Emeraude (2013.07.27) # "Give me moneeeeeeeeeey !!!" feat. Anba and Vulkain (2013.08.11) # "Ambitious" feat. Anba and Vulkain (2013.08.29) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" -French Acoustic ver.- feat. Poucet and Vulkain (2013.09.08) # "Jougen no Tsuki" feat. Anba and Vulkain (2013.09.17) # "Night Walker" (2013.10.31) # "Yasagu Lenka" feat. Anba, Aya_me, Beibi, Eni, Elly, Juu, Kami, Kumaki, Poucet, saint, Sumashu, Tonkhai and Vulkain (2013.11.21) # "Phantom F’s Scenario ~Mistery of the Missing Diamond" feat. Antares, ikon, SquaDus, Kluna, Renna, Usachii, Vulkain, Miri, Reba, Manon and LemonTea (2013.11.26) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (2013.12.06) # "Tsukihi Tsukiakari" (2013.12.24) # "Yonjuunana" (2014.01.12) # "REBIRTH" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.02.09) # "One Punch-Man op." feat. Anba and Vulkain (2014.02.15) # "Twitch Plays Pokemon THE SONG" feat. Shindehai and Vulkain (2014.02.28) # "Arikitari Heroes" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.03.22) # "Forget me Not" feat. Anba, Shindehai and Vulkain (2014.03.28) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) feat. Kasuka and Vulkain (2014.04.22) # "Singason" feat. ikon, Lemon, anii, Ciel*, Aqua, Lizz, Vulkain, k*chan, Nyamai, Coda, RO☆D and Renna (2014.04.25) # "Kyoukai no Kanata" feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2014.05.02) # "Dakini" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.05.03) # "Donut Hole" (2014.05.23) # "Party × Party" feat. ikon, Usachii, renna, Reba, Vulkain, and Lemon (2014.04.25) # "Oto no Naru hou he" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.06.16) # "Ambiguous" feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2014.06.27) # "Impulse × Pandemonics" feat. ikon, Vulkain, Fome, Beibi and Reba (2014.07.29) # "Kuroneko" (Black Cat) feat. Aya, Emeraude, Juu, Kuta, Megumi, Poucet, Tsuki, and Vulkain (2014.08.02) # "Youkai Taisou Daichi" feat. Anba and Vulkain (2014.08.25) # "Unravel" -French ver.- (2014.10.01) # "Start it Right Away" -dj-jo Dubstep remix- (2014.10.13) # "Daze" feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2014.10.14) # "Macaron" -Arrange cover- (2014.11.01) # "Kagami no Naka no Memories" (Memories in the Mirror) feat. Aya, Azusa, Bunny, Darn, Hana, Lee, Poucet, Suki, Tsuki-Kyoko, and Vulkain (2014.11.29) # "Courage to Tell a Lie" -Voice acting- feat. Poucet and Vulkain (2014.12.02) # "Natsu no Hi to Kimi no Koe" feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2014.12.05) # "Undead Enemy" (2014.12.14) # "Anata Dake Ga" (2014.12.24) # "Hikaru Nara" feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.01.09) # "Yume Sketch" feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.01.26) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) feat. Vulkain and SquaDus (2015.02.07) # "Trust Me" (Durarara!! ED) feat. Rally, Riina, Vulkain, Fes, Kokoa, Lingle, Tyrol, Asuchii, Migite, Ryoko, Anne, Elly and Ibu (2015.02.14) # "Butterfly on My Right Shoulder" feat. Yumi for SV2015 (2015.02.14) # "Nanatsu no Tsumi to Batsu" (Seven Crimes and Punishments) feat. Len, SquaDus, Reba, Renna, k, Chinx, Vulkain, and Ryoko (2015.02.24) # "Enigmatic Feeling" (Psycho-Pass 2 OP) -English TV Size ver.- feat. Anba and Vulkain (2015.02.25) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.03.07) # "Go Your Way" (CNBLUE song) feat. Zessei Bijin!, Vulkain, and Rey (2015.03.15) # "Amazing Break" (Terra Formars OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2015.04.09) # "The Real Folk Blues" (Cowboy Bebop ED) (2015.04.25) # "Fight For Free vs. Null" feat. *piapom and Vulkain (2015.04.30) # "daze" feat. Saku, Jefferz, Chishio, Doubie, Lurumi, chain., Vulkain, Alfie, Kenta, Anna, Saru, saint♔, and roo (2015.06.05) # "Sugar" (Maroon 5 song) (2015.06.06) # "SHERLOCK" (SHINee song) feat. Arianna, Chad, Claire, Celia, Emiko, Kumo, Line, May, Razzy, Ryan, and Vulkain (2015.06.07) # "Pelagic fish" feat. Caspy, Chishio, Fome, Maeko, minty⁺, Mong, K-chan, KT, Wind, and Vulkain (2015.06.19) # "MIRROR" feat. *piapom and Slayers (2015.07.26) # "Kaizoku F no Shouzou" (Portrait of Pirate F) feat. Dari, Raku, Angela, Vulkain, and Kerri (2015.08.22) # "Hachigatsu Sanjuuichinichi and Party Time" (August 31; New Prince of Tennis ED1) (20 singer collab) (2015.11.19) # "Snow Halation" (Love Live song) feat. Fome, Howl, SquaDus, and Vulkain (2016.01.01) # "Aijou Carnation" (Affection Carnation) feat. .exe, Anna Cairistiona, Saku, Soramin, Mochi, Lurumi, Dari, roo, Tsubame, and Vulkain (2016.01.12) # "Ohisama" (Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou ED) feat. Ashley and Vulkain (2016.1.12) # "Unromantic Love Song" (2016.03.20) # "Gekkou Symphonia" (Aquarion EVOL ED) feat. Vulkain and LemonTea (2016.04.02) # "LIBRA" feat. SquaDus, Vulkain, and Yoru (2016.04.28) # "Stark Theme" (Game of Thrones song) feat. TBK and Vulkain (2016.05.29) # "Mysterious Messenger" (Mystic Messenger OP) -English ver.- (2016.11.08) # "THE HERO!!" (One Punch Man OP) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2017.05.11) # "Datte Atashi no Hero." (My Hero Academia ED) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2017.09.28) #"Dakara, Hitori ja Nai" (My Hero Academia 2 ED) feat. CollaboDaisakusen (2018.01.18) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * He has a deep love for daikon. * He loves eating more than anything * He can play guitar, piano, drum and also can draw External Links * Twitter * SoundCloud * Ask.fm * Facebook Category:Singers with SoundCloud Category:CollaboDaisakusen